


Величайшая слабость

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Masturbation, Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Всегда было интересно, дрочил ли Пингвин на замороженную статую Нигмы. В этом фанфике — точно дрочил!





	Величайшая слабость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

В полдень бары всегда пустовали. Работники Освальда уходили около шести утра и приходили к позднему вечеру, за исключением тех дней, в которые проводились мероприятия для газет. Сегодня был обычный скучный день, и Освальда никто не потревожил бы, пока он делает его менее безрадостным.  
  
Освальд вошёл в главный зал и прислонился к барной стойке, уставившись на Эдварда. Ловушка из льда не позволяла ни сбежать, ни видеть, что происходит вокруг: Освальд мог спокойно удовлетворять себя, глядя на него. Он не думал, что опустится до такого, но это не самый страшный его грех.  
  
Эдвард был красивым. Сначала Освальд пытался убедить себя, что приходит к статуе высказать свою ненависть. На самом деле он приходил, потому что мог беспрепятственно смотреть на Эдварда, любоваться его высокой фигурой, острыми чертами лица и ловкими пальцами, а затем и дрочить, представляя эти пальцы на своём члене. Ну, может быть, Освальд ненавидел факт, что эта красота не принадлежала всецело ему.  
  
Освальд подошёл к нему вплотную и притронулся ко льду. Представлял, что ласкает не холодную статую, а самого Эдварда. Его длинные ноги, мягкие ягодицы, мощную спину, сильные руки, гладкую грудь. Он целовал и гладил бы его часами, ночи и дни напролёт.  
  
Освальд расстегнул ремень и принялся скользить второй рукой по твёрдому члену. Эдвард быстро пробуждал бурю эмоций. Освальд смотрел на его лицо, ритмично двигал рукой, нажимал большим пальцем на головку и представлял, что тот кричит вовсе не от страха.  
  
Хотел бы он довести Эдварда до криков не при помощи оружия, а собственного рта. Освальд фантазировал, как тот стонет под ним, после долгих ласк просит ласкать побыстрее, чтобы наконец-то кончить, или помедленнее, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Ох, он постарался бы доставить ему удовольствие.  
  
Освальд зажмурился и представил, как целует нежную кожу бёдер Эдварда, облизывает и посасывает член, дышит его запахом — и его затрясло в оргазме. Его не хватало надолго, что было к лучшему: меньше шансов быть пойманным с расстёгнутой ширинкой.  
  
Освальд отдышался, быстро вытерся салфеткой и оглянулся. Только он и Эдвард. Освальд мазнул пальцами по статуе в последний раз и поторопился уйти в кабинет. Нельзя было потакать своим слабостям слишком долго.


End file.
